


Fool For Love [Red]

by shirozora



Series: 7: The Colors of the Rainbow [1]
Category: Pundit RPF (US)
Genre: 7: The Colors of the Rainbow series, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-20
Updated: 2010-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-06 12:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirozora/pseuds/shirozora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven colors, seven themes, seven expressions of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fool For Love [Red]

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.
> 
> I hijacked a few prompts from an enormous list of various prompts and themes I found throughout LiveJournal. Sorry for not following the rules of the communities that originally provided them.

The past two weeks Stephen kept goofing off and making paper airplanes during brainstorming sessions, flubbing his lines during the occasional toss or two, giggling and losing it in front of his interviewee, his audience, Jimmy, and the camera. Jon didn't know why Stephen was making such a fool out of himself until one night when Anderson was the _Show_'s guest and they headed over to the bar afterwards to meet up with the others. Keith and Rachel called them over as soon as they walked in, and Stephen looked positively _radiant_ when he spotted them, and Jon nearly did a double take, his heart jumping up his throat, but then he looked at Anderson, who was flushing a furious red as he slid into the seat next to Stephen, and to Jon's bewilderment they began teasing and joking with each other, giggling and laughing, like two people in love.


End file.
